1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a procedure for the continuous manufacture of wall elements as well as to installations which utilize such procedure.
More especially the present invention relates to an aforementioned procedure for the continuous manufacture of both inner walls and outer walls for houses, whereby these walls are in principle formed by a wooden frame that is provided with windows, doors and such, and that is entirely finished including insulation, electricity wires and other utility pipes, as well as covering. In other words the invention relates to walls which are intended for the effectuation of so-called prefab houses.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known that such aforementioned walls are usually constructed horizontally, in other words, are placed on tables support in horizontal girders and posts which may or not be movable and which are mutually connected between these girders and posts, the doors, windows, pipes and such are mounted after which the unit is sealed by a suitable covering on the top, and subsequently the thus partially formed wall is turned over 180 degrees in order to install insulating material and a second covering to the second side.
A first disadvantage of this known procedure is to be seen in the fact that relatively much space is occupied by the production of such walls, since the walls are laid out horizontally, and since such production usually occurs in various steps so that the necessary surface area can become very large if it is known that such walls or more a height of almost 3 meters or more and a width which can go to 12 meters and more.
Another disadvantage is that such a large surface area will not always be employed efficiently, when, on such tables or made for surfaces of 3 to 12 meters and more, a small wall must be manufactured, for example a wall of 3 meters high and a width which is notably smaller than 12 meters, for example a width of 1 meter, which regularly occurs.
Yet another disadvantage of this known procedure is to be seen in the fact that the manufacture of such horizontal walls is relatively difficult especially at the location of the half height or center of the wall, since for this purpose one must always bend over these tables.
Still another disadvantage of the known procedure is that such walls must be produced in two steps because, when such a wall is completely produced on one side, it must be turned 180 degrees in order to finish the second side.
The disadvantage ensuing from this is that for the turning of such a wall again requires a very large inverting table.